TMNT in Basara Gakuen
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: TMNT belajar di Basara Gakuen? Gimana ya gokilnya mereka belajar selama menjadi siswa di Basara Gakuen yang mayoritas laki-laki siswanya? CHAP. 2 IS UP MINNA-SAN!
1. Welcome to Basara Gakuen, TMNT!

Welcome to Basara Gakuen!

**Sum: Basara Gakuen adalah sekolah berstandard internasional, yang rata-rata kelasnya itu mayoritas siswanya adalah laki-laki. Ternyata eh ternyata, para TMNT masuk menjadi siswa-siswa pindahan di kelasnya Masamune. Kira-kira, seperti apa ya nasib mereka?**

**I don't own TMNT and Sengoku Basara. Sengoku Basara is owned by Capcom, as for TMNT is owned by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.**

*teng tong teng tong*

Basara Gakuen, ini adalah sekolah yang dibangun untuk membangun siswa berprestasi dan bermoral tinggi. Sekolah ini dipimpin oleh seorang kepala sekolah bernama Oda Nobunaga (Au: buset... Nobunaga kepala sekolah?! Gimana jadinya tuh? Nobunaga: maksud loe apa ya? Au: kabur!). Nah, suatu ketika...

*efek asap karena orang buru-buru lari*

Leo: huaaa! Dah jam berapa nih?

Don: jam 7!

Leo: kan dah aku bilang, kita naik bis kalo ga naik motor aja! Kalian berdua sih ngotot minta jalan kaki! *nunjuk Raph dan Mikey*

Raph: gue kira sekolahnya deket

Leo: kagak, goblok! Jarak sekolahnya itu 15 km dari rumah kita! Lha jelas jauh! (ceritanya rumahnya itu di Kyoto)

Mikey: bis juga dah kagak ada lewat rumah, makanya jalan kaki aja!

Don: *facepalm* capcay dah!

TMNT bros adalah siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Mereka bersekolah di Basara Gakuen karena mereka pindah rumah. Mereka adalah Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Donatello, Hamato Raphael dan Hamato Michelangelo. Mereka terlambat pergi ke sekolah. And, kita liat nasib mereka berempat yang lari ngos-ngosan ke kelas mereka

*TMNT bros buka pintu kelasnya*

TMNT bros: sumimasen!

Nobunaga: *ngangkat rifle* kalian tau jam berapa sekarang ini?!

Leo: jam 7 lewat...

Raph: *dalam hati* buset deh, ni kepala sekolahnya? Serem bener...

Nobunaga: *lepasin tembakan ke atas (atap maksudnya) (sfx: suara tembakan #DOOR! DOOOR!) masih siswa baru aja dah bikin masalah! Kalian tau kan kalau pelajaran dimulainya jam 7!

Don: aaah! Serem! Takut *peluk Leo ketakutan*

Mikey: *nangis sekenceng-kencengnya dan sejadi-jadinya (?)*

Leo: alamak... *gemeteran*

Raph: kepala sekolah yang aneh...

Nobunaga: nah, sekarang...! Kalian cari tempat duduk kalian...! SE-KA-RANG! *ngelepasin tembakan lagi*

TMNT bros: I-iya... *gemeteran trus pergi ke tempat duduk yang diinginkan*

Namun...

Leo: aku duduk di sini...

Raph: enak aja! Gue duduk di sini! Ga mau tau gue!

Don: gak! Aku yang disini ama Leo!

Mikey: gak boleh! Aku yang disini! Sama Leo juga!

Nobunaga: *geram, terus ngelepasin tembakan 3 kali* DIIIIIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!

TMNT bros: *kicep*

Nobunaga: bagus, biar saya saja yang atur

Akhirnya, Leo duduk dengan Masamune, Don dengan Motonari, Mikey dengan Mitsunari, dan Raph dengan Yukimura.

Nobunaga: sambil menunggu wali kelas kalian, saya ingin meminta keempat murid baru yang ''BERMASALAH'' di kelas kalian ini untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ayo kalian berempat! Silahkan berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri kalian! CEPAT! *ngangkat AK-47*

Leo: buset, sensei... Gak usah pake senjata laras panjang juga kali... *gemeteran*

Nobunaga: ya kalau begitu, kalian berempat cepetan!

Akhirnya mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri...

Leo: *gemeteran* yoroshiku... Minna... San... Watashi... No... Namae... Wa... Hamato... Leonardo...

Don: *gemeteran kelas kakap* namaku... Hamato... Donatello...

Raph: my name is Hamato Raphael *santai*

Mikey: *masih nangis* hu hu hu... Namaku Hamato Michelangelo... Huhuhu...

Nobunaga: baiklah... Kalian boleh duduk...! CEPAT! *ngelepasin tembakan*

TMNT bros: i-iya... TTATT

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, kesan sang kepala sekolah yang menurut TMNT bros (kecuali Raph) sangat horror dan menyeramkan itu karena senjata-senjatanya yang 100% adalah pistol semua, tak hilang-hilang dari pikirannya. Akhirnya...

Leo: takut aku... Kepala sekolahnya killer bener

Masamune: ha! Bagiku itu tidak seberapa. Itu masih kurang menurutku!

Leo: pale mu! Itu tetep serem, gila!

Masamune: _no problem. _Namaku Date Masamune, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Masamune. _So, can i call you Leo?_

Leo: gapapa. Boleh-boleh aja

Di kursi di belakang tempat Leo duduk...

Motonari: kudengar kalau kau itu anak tercerdas dan terpintar diantara saudara-saudaramu ya? Namaku Mouri Motonari. Jadi, aku memanggilmu Don saja

Don: i-iya... Ngomong-ngomong, kepala sekolahnya serem bener. Aku takut banget...

Motonari: aku tahu. Terlihat dari wajah pucatmu dan kakimu yang dari tadi gemetaran... *naikin kacamata yang turun*

Don: emang wajahku pucat ya?

Motonari: banget...

Don: jadi begitu ya... Soalnya takut banget... Kepala sekolahnya menyeramkan...

Motonari: menetapkan aturan dan yang tak mematuhi, akan disiksa dengan menembakkan riflenya ke atap

Don: *gulp, terus pingsan*

Motonari: tanda masih shock dia... *geleng-geleng*

Di barisan kedua...

Raph: kelihatannya kau sangat mudah untuk aku kerjai ya *evil smile* (sfx: evil laugh #HUA HA HA HA HA)

Yukimura: oh... Namaku Sanada Yukimura, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Yukimura. Aku panggil kamu Raphie aja ya? *wajah polos*

Raph: what?! Lu bikin ke gue terkesan anak kecil, anak polos!

Yukimura: lha... Aku kan yang mau... Jadi kan gak masalah *makin polos*

Raph: *facepalm* kepala sekolah sialan itu kenapa menempatkanku di sebelah bocah polos sih... Aduh...

Dibelakang tempat duduknya Raph...

Mikey: namamu siapa...?

Mitsunari: *diam seribu bahasa*

Mikey: kau sakit ya?

Mitsunari: jangan sok perhatian deh...!

Mikey: aaah...?

Mitsunari: *diem lagi*

Mikey: namamu siapa?

Mitsunari: *narik nafas panjang* aku Ishida Mitsunari.

Mikey: ok, kau bisa panggil aku Mikey, teman

Mitsunari: *diam saja*

Yak... Itulah nasib para TMNT di kelas baru mereka, diomeli oleh sang kepala sekolah yang killer secara langsung. Lalu, nasib mereka selanjutnya gimana ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Wali kelas, rival, dan Eskul

The Parents of Our Class and the Rival of us in Our Class

sum: **Nah, setelah diomeli habis-habisan, para TMNT dan teman-teman sekelas mereka tak sabar melihat siapa wali kelas mereka. Dan yang paling membuat shock TMNT bros adalah... Karai masuk di kelas mereka dan menjadi teman sekelas mereka, kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya...?**

**I don't own TMNT and Sengoku Basara. TMNT is owned by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, as for Sengoku Basara is owned by Capcom. Buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, arigatou ya...**

Setelah Nobunaga sang kepala sekolah keluar dari ruang kelas...

Motochika: *noel-noel Motonari* Nari-chan, kira-kira wali kelas kita siapa ya?

Motonari: ih! Bisa sekali gak, kamu tuh gak genit and gak selalu manggil aku Nari-chan?! Jelek amat tau panggilannya!

Motochika: wah, Tsundere princess lagi ngamuk nih...! Ehehe... Kenapa sih?

Motonari: ih... Gak kapok-kapok juga ya! *nampar*

Don: baru tahu aku kalo ada siswa pervert macam dia

Motonari: nama dia itu Chosokabe Motochika... Dia itu gak tau kenapa kerasukan setan apa sampai segitu pervertnya sama aku...

Motochika: Nari-chan, aku gak pervert!

Motonari: *death glare*

Tiba-tiba...

Nouhime: oh... Ini ya kelasku

semua siswa (kecuali Mitsunari karena menurutnya gak level and TMNT bros gegara mereka gak tau): *tarik nafas shock*

Nouhime: aku Nouhime, wali kelas...

Kenshin: *muncul di belakang* maaf, Nouhime. Anda salah masuk kelas. Ini kelas saya

Nouhime: aku cuman bercanda dan berniat bikin takut mereka aja *evil smirk* (sfx: evil laugh #HUA HA HA HA HA)*

Raph: *berdiri, terus gebrak-gebrak meja kayak Arya Wiguna #ditabok Raph* huapa?! Jadi cuman buat bikin takut orang?! Kalo gitu mah gue juga ga-

Nouhime: *ngeluarin bredet*

Raph: *kicep trus balik duduk*

Nouhime: baiklah Kenshin. Anda bisa masuk ke kelas anda sekarang.

Kenshin: terima kasih. Ayo, kamu juga bisa ikut masuk *narik tangan seorang siswi*

Keiji: kira-kira siapa ya siswi baru yang ditarik Kenshin-sensei ke sini?

Leo: udah jangan genit ah...

Karai: *ikut masuk bareng Kenshin karena tangannya ditarik*

TMNT bros: *kaget trus ngamuk gaje* huapa?! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?! *nunjuk Karai*

Karai: eh, gak nyangka aku sekelas sama TMNT bros...

Kenshin: baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu

Karai: un... Nama saya Oroku Karai, saya berasal dari Amerika. Saya ke sini atas bujukan orang tua saya

Don: *bisik ke Motonari* ayahnya dia itu Oroku Saki, musuh kami

Motonari: jadi, dia juga musuhmu dong?

Don: rival sih sebenarnya. Kalo dibilang musuh juga salah

Motonari: *ngangguk*

Kenshin: baik, silahkan duduk di sebelah Kasuga

Karai: baik, Kenshin-sensei *pergi ke mejanya Kasuga duduk di sebelah Kasuga*

Kenshin: baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uesugi Kenshin, dan aku menjadi wali kelas kalian

Mikey: yang cewe galak pemakai bredet tadi siapa?

Kenshin: wali kelas dari kelas sebelah. Dia adalah Nouhime, istrinya kepala sekolah sekolah ini

all students: HAH?

TMNT bros: what the shell?

Kenshin: hobinya memang agak aneh, yaitu menakut-nakuti kalian. Persis kayak kepala sekolah kita. Baik, sekarang akan aku buat struktur organisasi kelas ini. Mitsunari, kau yang menjadi ketua kelas

Mitsunari: *diem aja*

Mikey: *meluk Mitsunari* kyaaaa! Ternyata kau jadi ketua kelas di kelas ini

Mitsunari: e-eh... Jangan meluk-meluk aku sembarangan kayak gini dong *ngamuk dikit*

Mikey: ubububu... *mau nangis*

Mitsunari: cup... Cup... Jangan nangis...

Kenshin: wakil ketua kelasnya adalah... Ayo kita lihat... Leonardo yang mana ya?

Leo: *ngangkat tangan* saya

Kenshin: kau wakil ketua kelas

Karai: sepertinya kurang meyakinkan kalo Leonardo menjadi wakil ketua kelas

Leo: a-apa katamu Karai?! Bukannya kau yang tak pantas menjadi wakil ketua?!

Karai: memang kudunya aku yang pantas*evil smirk*

Leo: grrrr... *efek api keluar dari mata Leo*

Karai: humph... *buang muka*

Leo: woy! Aku lagi bicara denganmu

Kenshin: DIAM! Kalian gak boleh berkelahi disini! Ayo Karai, minta maaf pada Leo

Karai: maaf

Leo: ya...

Kenshin: bagus. Sekretarisnya adalah Motonari

Motonari: *baru nyadar 'cuz dari tadi sibuk baca buku* a-apa?

Kenshin: kau jadi sekretaris

Motonari: o-oh...

Kenshin: bendaharanya... Donatello yang mana?

Don: *angkat tangan* saya!

Kenshin: baiklah, kau bendahara. Dan kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Hari ini kita akan belajar kimia

Raph: *dalam hati* jgyah... Baru masuk, belajarnya pelajaran favoritnya Don... Capcay dah...

*setelah bel istirahat*

Kenshin akhirnya meninggalkan kelas karena sudah istirahat. Jam istirahat adalah jam yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu kosong dengan makan&bersenda gurau. Setelah jam istirahat pertama, Basara Gakuen memiliki berbagai macam eskul yang dapat diikuti. TMNT bros memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda. Leo ikut Jiu jitsu (semacam anggar, tapi pedangnya terbuat dari bambu), Raph ikut klub baseball, Don ikut KIR, Mikey ikut klub sepak bola. Setelah bel masuk

Sasuke: danna, hari ini kita latihan di sini, kan?

Yukimura: yep. Kurasa kita orang pertama yang nyampe di-

Masamune: _oh really? _

Yukimura: Masamune-dono kok di sini?

Masamune: latihan baseball lah. Kau kira aku mau santai?

Yukimura: eh, Masamune-dono! Aku duluan yang disini!

Masamune: aku duluan!

Yukimura: aku!

Masamune: aku!

Selagi mereka heboh berkelahi...

Kojuro: selalu seperti ini...

Sasuke: yare yare... Gak pernah nyelesain dengan kepala dingin

Raph: apa udah jadi tradisinya mereka untuk berebutan lapangan dengan cara begitu untuk latihan?

Sasuke: yep...

Mikey: yah... Masa gitu sih, entar gak kelar-kelar dong...

Sasuke: nasib emang...

Mikey&Raph: *sweatdrop berjamaah*

akhirnya...

Masamune: sudah kuputuskan kalo lapangan ini milikku seorang! *mukul 3 bola baseball dengan 3 pemukul sekaligus*

Yukimura: dengan jiwa dan spirit ku, ku berikan semuanya ke bola ini! Supaya lapangan ini bisa kupakai *nendang bola*

Leo: *melintas dekat serangan bola*

Mikey: LEO AWAS!

Leo: *nebas bolanya semua make pedang bambunya* lapangan aja kok jadi berebutan... Kayak anak kecil...

Masamune: _what did you say, _Leo?! Gue bukan bocah yang- *berhenti bicara karena ditemplokin kertas kayak vampir cina sama Leo* kau sendiri mau ke mana?

Leo: aku ikut eskul Jiu Jitsu. noh, jadwal pemakaian lapangan yang telah kubikin, biar gak berebutan lagi *pergi*

Masamune: *dalam hati* dasar aneh...

Mikey: siapa yang latihan duluan?

Kojuro: sepak bola duluan

Sasuke&Yukimura: yatta! *peluk-pelukan*

Mikey: *lompat-lompat kegirangan*

Masamune: haelah...

Raph: kenapa yang duluan malah sepak bola? Ya udah, kita cabut yuk

Sementara di eskul KIR

Don: *bikin eksperimen*

Ieyasu: kayaknya kau mau buat eksperimen yang baru ya? *bikin robot mini*

Don: ya, rencananya sih mau buat larutan yang bisa menjernihkan air sungai yang keruh tanpa harus disuling yang aman untuk makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ieyasu, kau ahli ya soal bikin robot?

Ieyasu: ahaha... Itu belum seberapa kok *garuk-garuk kepala*

Don: serius, itu keren. Aku aja belum begitu jago. Motonari, kau buat apaan?

Motonari: pupuk kompos buat tanaman sekolah. Biasanya aku urusannya bikin beginian...

Don: oh... Begitu

Ieyasu: eh, kalian berempat itu sama Karai dah berantem berapa lama?

Don: eh... Soal itu... Uhm... Gimana ya...? Tanya Leo aja deh lebih baik... Eheheh

Ieyasu&Motonari: *sweatdrop berjamaah*

nah, kalo nasibnya Leo di tempat eskulnya seperti apa ya? Kita lihat saja nanti di chapter berikutnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
